


Information is Valuable

by HetaFan1897



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFan1897/pseuds/HetaFan1897
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir has recently started a new school. It seems to be going well, until he gets a text from an unkown number. This person calims that they are 'Info-chan', and they have some news for Vladimir. Will things turn out alright in the end? Or will Vladimir end up getting hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information is Valuable

“Who are you?”  
“I’m the person nicknamed ‘Info-chan’ at school.”  
“I’ve heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. No one knows your real name.”  
“The rumors are true.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.”  
“Do you have a problem with that?”  
“No.” “I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.”  
“...” “Proceed…”  
“Her name is Isabella Braginsky.” “She believes in the myth about the cherry tree.”  
“The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?”  
“Correct.” “She’s planning to confess to him next Friday.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“I would be happy if something bad happened to Isabella-chan.” “If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I’ll give you whatever you need.” “If you want information about anyone at our school, text me a photograph of their face and I’ll tell you everything I know about them.”  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“You’re a stalker.” “If you want my help, text me.” “If you don’t care, ignore me.” “You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Isabella-chan. I hope you make her suffer.”

 

 

Those exchanges between himself and ‘Info-chan’ made Vladimir start thinking. He decided to text this person a little more.  
“So, if I need your help, I can text you, send you a panty shot, or send you a picture of a classmates face?”  
“Correct.”  
“And… If I need help getting away with murder?”  
“Send me a photograph of the body and what you used and I’ll tell you exactly how to dispose of the evidence without getting caught. Just make sure your Senpai doesn’t see you, or else.”  
“Right… And how did you get my number?”  
“I’m Info-chan. I have my ways of getting information.”  
“And what about your information?”  
“Trying to obtain my information? Don’t bother. You are a client, and I am a provider. And that is all we need to know about each other.”  
“Right. So, what about Senpai? Or people I need to murder to be with him?”  
“Well, as you can see, I have uploaded a picture of your Senpai to your phone, so you may know a few things about him.” “As for your rivals, take a picture of each and every person you find at the school, including the teachers.” “Take a look at their crush, and you’ll know whether or not you need to kill them.”  
“Okay, thanks.” “So...why are you doing this to me?”  
“Well, you need help, and I provide information that can give you help.”  
“And if I get caught?”  
“Play your cards right and you should be just fine.”

The two spent the rest of the night texting, Info-chan giving Vladimir some tips on how to win Senpai over and some tips on how to have a clean murder. Finally, they fall asleep.  
The next morning, Vladimir walks into the school and sees the bulletin board has a new club poster. He puts his bag up in his locker and walks over to read it. Come join the Info Club today and find out some things you never knew about your classmates. He wondered if that Info-chan person had been at his school this entire time. He shrugged it off and looked at where this club was located. Second floor, third room. He nodded, making a mental note of where the club was located. After school, he decided to check the club out. He walked to the second floor and the third room, then knocked on the door. 

A male opened the door, one with shoulder-length ginger hair and red-framed glasses. His red eyes glimmered in a slightly mischievous way. A grin appeared on his face as he saw the Romanian. “Ah, Vladimir…” He said, though quietly. He opened the door slightly more before walking away from the door. “I’ve been expecting you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not uploading anything in a little bit. I decided I'll need a minimum of at least 10 kudos before I'll continue something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Ratings, comments are highly appreciated! Hetalia, Yandere Simulator and Characters do not belong to me!


End file.
